


La última noche del año

by Almumvr



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr
Summary: Se acaba el año 2630 y Zeus da una fiesta para celebrarlo.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	La última noche del año

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias a Xènia por dejarme usar el encabezado de nuestro niño y a Kilopondio por la idea por el outfit de Armand, no podia llevar otra cosa.

Otro año está a punto de acabar. Todo Marte se ilumina con los colores de los diferentes servicios. Todos los Jefes y sus Familias se preparan para asistir a la fiesta de Zeus. Fiesta en la que Satomi, Dyra y yo nos sentimos bastante fuera de lugar, pero a la que Armand, Ianthe y Minna nos han invitado personalmente. Bueno, más bien nos han obligado a asistir.

Cuando llegamos aún está casi vacío. A pesar de que llevamos un par de años ya moviéndonos entre la alta sociedad marciana gracias a la influencia de nuestros compañeros, jamás nos acostumbraremos a ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo esa necesidad de llegar tarde para que todo el mundo esté pendiente de tu entrada.  
Quedan cuatro horas para media noche. Armand se ha encargado de prepararnos para no pasar desapercibidos. Por ahora parece estar dando resultado, ya que la gente nos mira de reojo y susurra al pasar por nuestro lado. Aunque también puede ser que les llame la atención la presencia de la teucra. No se ve mucha gente de fuera del planeta en estos ambientes.

Nos quedamos de pie al lado de la mesa de bebidas, y yo cojo una copa muy fina que contiene el líquido más brillante que he visto nunca. Ni siquiera Dyra es capaz de decirme qué clase de bebida es esa. Da igual, porque le doy un sorbo y descubro que es lo más refrescante que he probado en mucho tiempo. Ofrezco la copa a mis amigas, para que lo prueben, pero siguen sin fiarse. Me encojo de hombros y pego otro sorbo. Ellas se lo pierden.

Charlamos tranquilamente hasta que vemos aparecer a Minna e Ianthe, acompañadas de sus respectivas familias. No parecen especialmente emocionadas, pero se les ilumina la cara al vernos y, tras despedirse de Deméter y Apolo, se acercan a nosotros.

–¡Philo, Satomi, Dyra! ¡Al final habéis venido! –exclama Ianthe mientras nos da un abrazo a cada uno.

–¿Teníamos alguna otra opción? –respondo.

–La verdad es que no. Me alegro de que estéis aquí –hay algo más en su voz. No lo dice en alto, pero todos sabemos que no somos nosotros los que ella querría en esta fiesta.

Minna coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

–Hola chicas, ¿qué tal estáis? ¿Habéis tenido que esperar mucho? No, ¿verdad? Ya sabéis que los jefes nunca quieren ser los primeros en llegar –dice con hastío.  
Sonreímos en respuesta. Aunque no lo entendamos, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Con dos hijas en el grupo, mucha gente se acerca a hablarnos. Gente a la que conocemos, gente a la que no. Gente importante, gente que quiere serlo y cree que lo va a conseguir a base de adular a sus superiores.

Quedan tres horas y Armand aún no ha aparecido. Debe quedarle poco. Tampoco puede llegar muy tarde si no quiere que la gente le tache de presuntuoso y maleducado. Cuando el reloj da las 21:15 aparece, con un croptop de tela trasparente, bordado en negro. Los pantalones son dorados, color normalmente reservado para los Zeus, pero nadie puede decirle a Armand cómo vestir. Completa el look con un cinturón, pendientes y numerosas pulseras del mismo rosa que sus pendientes. Un poco más fuerte que el rosa de su servicio. De ese tono de rosa que tanto le representa.

Las numerosas cámaras que hay grabando el evento se acercan a él. Puede que no sea más que un Familiar, ni si quiera un hijo, pero definitivamente sabe cómo llamar la atención.

Posa y saluda. Se vuelve hacia las cámaras y lanza besos. Se gira hacia un grupo de chicas que está cerca de la puerta y les guiña el ojo. Podemos ver cómo varias de ellas se derriten. Sonreímos. Armand no ha cambiado demasiado en estos últimos años. Vale, es algo más maduro y tiene el pelo más largo. Pero sigue siendo el mismo que entró en la Akademeia, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido. De lo que les ha ocurrido pero no nos han contado. Hay cosas que todavía les atormentan, cosas que pasaron en una fiesta muy parecida a esta pero de las que se niegan a hablar. Fingimos que no nos damos cuenta, pero lo vemos.

Cuando por fin nos localiza en el otro lado de la sala nos saluda con una gran sonrisa y un leve movimiento de mano, que le devolvemos. Sabemos que en algún momento de la noche se unirá a nosotros, pero primero tiene que recorrerse la sala entera saludando a todo el mundo. Y hay mucha gente.

_Una hora._

Los camareros se pasean con bandejas repletas de queso. De múltiples variedades de queso, algunas que ni siquiera conocía. Parece ser que están siguiendo una antigua costumbre de la tierra, en la que el queso se servía de postre. ¿He muerto y ahora estoy en Paraíso? A lo mejor no, a lo mejor son las cinco copas de la bebida dorada las que me hacen sentir como si flotara.

Armand ha estado con nosotros un rato, pero hemos vuelto a perderle la pista hace unos minutos. No puede estarse quieto.

Dyra y Satomi también desaparecen entre la gente. Supongo que no volveremos a verlas hasta pasada media noche. Bueno, si volvemos a verlas y no prefieren marcharse antes de que pasemos de año.

Cuando Deméter llama a Ianthe, me quedo a solas con Minna. Y cuando alguien que no conozco se lleva a Minna, me quedo solo conmigo mismo. Y con una copa. Y una bandeja llena de queso.

Es un poco intimidante estar solo y quieto en una fiesta de este calibre, así que decido pasearme por la sala. No sé cómo, pero acabo en la pista de baile. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había pista de baile! Debería habérmelo imaginado. Un grupo de gente, entre el que hay algunas caras que me suenan vagamente, me incluyen en su círculo y bailo. Bailamos.

_Diez minutos._

Quien quiera que lleve la música nos avisa de que quedan 10 minutos para acabar el año. Probablemente sea un dioniso. No puedo evitar pensar en Dio. En lo mucho que disfrutaría de esta fiesta. En lo mucho que las disfrutaríamos todos si aún estuviésemos juntos. Pero no puedo dejar que esa clase de pensamientos me estropeen la noche. Y no puedo permitir que se la estropeen a los demás.

Cada fiesta es más difícil que la anterior para ellos, por eso insisten tanto en que vayamos. Creo que estar con nosotros les ayuda, aunque sea un poco.

Salgo corriendo de la pista. Tengo que encontrarles. Quiero estar con ellos cuando acabe el año. Quiero que recibamos juntos el nuevo. Quiero darles la mano y que sepan que estoy aquí, con ellos. Que pueden confiar en mí. Que no voy a desaparecer.

Me recorro toda la sala. Subo al piso de arriba y les busco asomado desde la barandilla.

Cuando quedan tan solo dos minutos una ráfaga de aire me recuerda que aún hay un sitio en el que no he buscado: la terraza. Pero la terraza es enorme y da la vuelta alrededor de todo el edificio. Salgo por la puerta más cercana, pero solo veo a parejas enrollándose. Y eso que aún no ha empezado la cuenta atrás.

–¡Buenas noches a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando? ¡Espero que esté siendo la mejor fiesta del año! Y si aún no lo habéis hecho, os recomiendo que os busquéis una pareja ¡porque queda un minuto para entrar en 2.631!

Tengo un minuto. Cuando empieza la cuenta atrás les veo. Alejados de toso el mundo. Armand en el medio, dándole la mano a Ianthe. Minna tiene una mano sobre el hombro derecho del afrodita. Me acerco en silencio. Me parece una escena demasiado íntima, pero la cuenta atrás ha empezado y no puedo darme media vuelta. No si no quiero interrumpir.

–¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! –va contando la voz metálica.

Veo a mis amigos levantar la copa hacia el cielo, como si brindasen con las estrellas. Como si brindasen con alguien que está muy lejos. Sé en quiénes están pensando. Yo también les echo de menos.

–¡Feliz 2.631! –gritan a la vez todos los asistentes. Yo tan solo lo susurro, pero aún así es suficiente para que me escuchen.

Se giran hacia mí.

–Feliz 2.631 a ti también Philo –Ianthe me sonríe mientras intenta contener las lágrimas– Ven, vamos. Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de empezar.

Sé que no estamos todos. Sé que no lo estaremos nunca. Puede que ellos estén pensando en ciertos compañeros que desaparecieron en un accidente hace poco más de dos años. Yo estoy pensando en alguien que desapareció hace tres. Alguien a quien ni siquiera Asha pudo traer de vuelta. Pero son lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia estos últimos dos años. Y doy las gracias a Olympus por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerles.

Dejan las copas sobre la barandilla y nos damos la mano para pedir juntos nuestros deseos. Sé que coinciden. Sé que lo hicieron el año pasado. Sé que todos queremos lo mismo: volver a verles. Sé que deseamos que sigan vivos. Se me escapa una lágrima, que acompaña a las silenciosas de Ianthe. La capital de Marte es muy bonita, pero sería aún más si no tuviéramos que echar de menos a tanta gente.

Lo único que nos queda es la esperanza. La esperanza de un año mejor.


End file.
